Come and Be My Baby Tonight
by SalsaDevil
Summary: When targedy strikes, what will happen between Charlie and Claire? CHAPTER TWO UPDATED WITH ADDED MATERIAL
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, plots, or settings of LOST. It is belonging completely to ABC and the creators.

Pairing: Charlie/Claire

Genre: Romance/Angst

Chapter One 

Claire looked out to sea and continued looking for a ship or any sign of hope for getting off of the island. Thoughts had been haunting her for days now.

How am I to take care of a baby on an island that is probably not known to anyone? I don't know where he will sleep, how I will feed her when I am done nursing. Babes can't have seafood until they are at least 2. Charlie has been so helpful. With him being a rock star and all, he is probably caught up in thinking about some girlfriend. I can't just rely on him. And what about Sawyer? I don't know how he will react to a screaming baby. He could do something…

Charlie walked over to Claire, with a big grin on his face.

"How did you like the peanut butter?"

"Scrumptious, actually." Claire chuckled. Charlie had been so kind to make the effort with the peanut butter, even if he was unsuccessful.

"How do you feel?" Charlie pointed to her belly.

"Jack says any day now."

"Got an idea for a name?"

"Well, I have always liked the name Charlie." She smiled.

"Up for a swim?" He asked, spontaneously.

"I am nearly 9 months pregnant!"

"Just a little dip. We won't go in too deep." He winked.

" What will I wear?"

"Nothing."

"Excuse me?" She chuckled.

"Just kidding. I have a t-shirt you can wear."

"I suppose." She smiled her beautiful smile that made Charlie get warmed up inside.

"Come on, Beautiful." He said flirtatiously. That made Claire think.

Could he have meant that? He couldn't have. Me being pregnant must turn him off. Maybe he's different.

R & R and I'll post more chapters.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, plots, or settings of LOST. It is belonging completely to ABC and the creators.

Pairing: Charlie/Claire

Genre: Romance/Angst

**Thanks to all of you for your great reviews. I will update as much as I can. **

Chapter Two 

Claire gently dipped her toe into the clear ocean. Charlie held her hand. She couldn't help but feel jittery inside like a little girl.

"Feels great doesn't it?" Charlie could sense the awkwardness so he had to break the silence.

"Yeah, it really does." She replied.

"Care to go in a bit further?"

"I have to be careful, you know."

"Yeah-

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!" Claire hunched over and fell to the ground on the wet sand, howling in pain.

"That's not normal." Charlie said almost to himself and immediately tried to help her up. Shannon was nearby drying her nails. "Shannon! Get Jack and whoever else who can help! I think she's having the baby."

Shannon immediately dropped her nail polish and went running through the woods, which surprised Charlie that she had been so willing to help but Shannon had secretly wanted to be the one to spread the news so she could look useful without having to break her nails.

Meanwhile, Claire was crying in pain. "Am I having my baby?"

Charlie smiled down at her. She was now lying propped up on his lap on the beach. He put his hand on her flushed forehead. "I think so." He was grinning as if he were going to be the father. They stared into each other's eyes.

The moment was immediately ruined when another sharp pain ripped into Claire's abdomen. "OHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed again. "Something is wrong Charlie." Charlie's mind was in another place.

She looks so beautiful even though she is squirming. I hate seeing her in pain. I want to be able to help her.

Jack came running along with Hurley and Kate by his side. He sat down next to Claire's protruding belly.

"You think its time, Claire?"

She nodded. "Something feels wrong."

"It always feels like that when you are having a baby." Kate said reassuringly, even thought she knew nothing about babies.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Jack asked Charlie.

"I don't know…maybe about 2 minutes or so."

"Alright, Claire. I think we're ready to push. This should be quick as long as you cooperate with me." Jack said to Claire.

She nodded. She was thinking so many different thoughts. _Charlie seems like he is very excited for the birth of the baby…OW my whole body is breaking in half it seems like…Maybe he feels the same way I do about him…His touch is so amazing…How much longer until this baby comes out of me?_

"Alright, Charlie, hold her hand."

Charlie grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly. It seemed he was as scared as Claire was. Her hands were clammy but still as soft as ever. He could feel himself getting nervous.

Claire squirmed and howled and after 7 pushes, the baby came out. She was so exhausted that she didn't realize what was going on around her.

As soon as the baby was out, Jack knew what was wrong. The baby didn't make a sound and was a pale gray color. _Oh my goodness! How could the baby be dead? I thought I did the correct procedure and the baby wasn't breached. It wasn't my fault I didn't have the supplies I needed to deliver this baby. This baby could have lived if Claire were in the hospital. How am I going to tell her? I don't work in these kinds of situations…_

"He's not crying." Charlie said. A sudden fear swept over him and he felt a pit digging deep into his stomach. Nerves became terror as soon as he laid eyes on the baby. _It's so tiny. Why isn't it crying? Why is he that color? This has to be normal…_

"Jack, why isn't the baby crying?" Kate asked.

Jack held the baby and wrapped him in a blanket he had brought along with him. He took the baby's wrist looking for a pulse just to make sure the baby was dead and then gently shook his head, tears nearly draining down his face.

"Claire! Claire, are you ok?" Charlie asked. He wasn't sure she could hear what was going on. Kate was crying on Jack's shoulder. She knew what was going on. She could see it in Jack's eyes. Charlie still wasn't sure if it was normal.

"Let me hold him." Claire moaned sleepily. All she could think about was the relief of pain her body felt.

Jack faced her. "He's dead." His voice was trembling. He couldn't help but feel partly responsible.

Claire immediately became alert with those words. "What are you talking about? I just felt him…"

Charlie chimed in, just as surprised. "She felt the baby just a few minutes ago…" He could already feel the tears running down his cheeks.

Charlie cradled her in his arms. She didn't know what to think. _I just carried that baby for 9 months. How can he be dead?_ She couldn't begin to think about possible reasons why. The tears came uncontrollably. She let out soft screams of horror.

"I'm so sorry, Claire." Jack and Kate embraced her. Charlie was still holding her in his arms. How he wanted to kiss her at that devastating moment, make her feel better…

I know it's a little sad now but it will get happier, I promise. Review and I'll post more chapters.


End file.
